Glee Guys
by Echo Riot
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving your favorite Glee Guys! Needs your help to get started!
1. Chapter 1

Got an idea for a story? Feel free to send it in!

Sorry guys, wasn't hit with much inspiration, which is why I need you! Shoot me a message with what you want to see, scenarios, characters, I want it all! Go go!


	2. WillxFinn

**This one's for GleeFan12345 little WillxFinn for your reading pleasure. Next chapter is FinnxPuck, so stay tuned. Still taking prompts, so send 'em in! **

**Reviews are love!**

* * *

"Please Mr. Schue, I'll do anything!" Finn Hudson finds himself in the choir room, just outside the resident teacher's office. He's just been found guilty of carrying marijuana on school grounds, which could turn into the worst trouble he'd ever seen. Unbeknownst to young Finn, William Schuester had been a much cleverer boy than he let on. Behind his heinous frown, Will couldn't contain his excitement about the captain of the football team playing right into his hand. The director of the glee club had planted the drugs on poor Finn in an attempt to blackmail him into joining the club itself. They were desperate for members and Will knew that if he could get Finn to join, everyone else would follow suit, even if it wasn't the most popular club in school.

"Finn, you realize this is not something that we take lightly here." Will adjusts his tie as he sits confidently behind his desk, trying only to contain his happiness about how well things were working out. "We can't allow an influence like this to continue."

"It's not mine, Mr. Schue, I swear!" A last ditch effort by Finn to keep himself out of trouble. It really wasn't him; at least, he didn't think it was. In all honesty, he'd never seen weed before and wasn't even sure if what was in the small baggy sitting on the wooden desk was it. He just knew that, if it was serious enough for Mr. Schue to step in, it was serious enough to beg his way out of. "Please, I'll do anything." The tall boy says again, this time in a softer tone. He thought, if only for a second, Will would understand and let him off the hook; take the time to remember that he was young once too, and that it wouldn't be out of the question to believe the football players pleas.

Something in the back of Will's mind turns on, like a switch to his memory. He'd seen this kind of scenario before. The teacher's eyes dart to his computer for a split second, and he hopes Finn hadn't noticed. _That's right._ Will thinks to himself. Moments before Finn's arrival, Will had been watching the hottest porn he owned, involving a rough and tumble type of guy doing 'anything' to stay out of trouble with his boss. It was a shot in the dark, but Will was in too deep. If anyone found out about what he'd done, he'd surely lose his job and any hope of continuing the glee club.

"Two things, Finn, and I'll let you walk." Will almost burst into laughter at the sight of Finn's face lighting up, it was more than torture for him. "One, you have to join the glee club, we could use more members and I've heard you sing." Finn nods for a brief second, absolutely fine with the idea that he only need to sing and dance to get out of one of the biggest wraps of his life. "Second," Will takes a second to decide how to word it. Should he go nonchalant, or just come out and say it? "Suck my dick." Headstrong won out in the end. Will pushes his seat back, spreading his legs to reveal an already sizable bulge growing in his too tight pants. Finn's eyes grow wide, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He weighs all his options for a moment, considering jail time or people finding out he went gay to keep his ass out of trouble.

Finn stands, an angry look on his face and for a second, Will believes he'll leave. He curses himself mentally, yelling about what may have been the worst decision of his life. Before he can act, Finn moves around the desk and sits on his knees in front of his Spanish teacher, finally deciding that he'd rather suck another man's dick than go to jail where it'd be mandatory and probably a lot less enjoyable. Slowly, Finn reaches up and begins rubbing Will's still growing package through his jeans, feeling the shaft through the thin fabric. Will's eyes roll back into his head, a wave of excitement and pleasure flowing over his body. After a few brief moments of unsteady feelings, Finn begins to ease into the idea of sucking his teacher's member, but grows increasingly intimidated by the sheer size of the manhood as it tries to force its way out of the tight denim prison.

Will takes the initiative, holding Finn's head away from the meat aching just inches from his mouth and begins to unzip his pants, revealing the bright red briefs underneath. Finn's eyes widen once more in response of the release, realizing his proximity to his teachers cock. Finn takes it in his hand once more, unable to contain his curiosity anymore. He reaches in between the thin fabric and fully reveals the monster dwelling between Will's legs. At 9 inches, it's the biggest dick Finn's ever seen, even his own only sits at 7 inches and Will's appears to continue growing. It's not just the length that intimidates, but the girth as will. Finn swears it's as thick as his forearm. The head leaks a steady stream of precum, a glossy shine over the head and shaft in the light of the office. Will moves his tie to the side to allow more access to the football player, putting a hand behind Finn's head to encourage him forward. Finn hesitates for a moment, reconsidering his options. After only a second, however, he succumbs to the deal once more forcing his mouth over the largely engorged head. It hurts his mouth a little to stretch his cheeks and lips over the large cockhead, and even more when the shaft slides down into his throat. A few tears escape his eyes as he tries to fit the whole thing down his throat, the salty taste of sweat and cum slide over his tongue every time he pulls the throbbing member out of his mouth and Mr. Schuester forces it back in. "Mmm Finn, that feels amazing." Will moans as he slowly begins to face fuck the boy. Finn gags a little, coating the dick in front of him in a thick coat of saliva. Will pushes his hips father into Finn's mouth, holding his head in place to stop him from pulling away. When he finally gets a chance, Finn pulls away to catch his breath, looking up and Will with watery eyes, hoping it will convince the older man to take it easy on him.

It doesn't.

Will, now overcome with lust, stands and reaches down to grab Finn, thick cock pointing out from inside his jeans. He throws Finn other the desk, pulling his jersey up and reaching around the younger boy to unbuckle his pants and pull them down, revealing a white jockstrap. Finn whimpers a little at the idea of what might come next. Will begins to tongue the young boy's tight, pink hole, dropping to his knees for better access. Finn's own cock swings between his legs, slowly growing at the attention his tighter muscle receives. Before he can say anything, Will stands and presses his thick head against Finn's spit lubed hole. In one stroke, Will pushes inside the footballer, stretching Finn's hole with his thick shaft. He goes in as deep as he can; balls nestled against Finn's crack.

Finn cries out at the sudden intrusion, eyes widening at the pain. Will reaches between them and tears the jock away, allowing Finn's manhood to swing freely in the open air, and shoves the tattered remains in his bottom's mouth to silence him. Finn receives it with grace, finally feeling better about the intrusion. Once Will feels the younger boy relax, he goes to work, pulling and pushing his now 10 inch dick to drill Finn's once virgin asshole. The sheer size of his Spanish teacher's cock is almost too much to handle, but once it slides ever so gently over Finn's prostate, the younger boy's dick jumps to a full 8 inches, with precum leaking from the tip in globs. Will grabs Finn's shoulders for better leverage, forcing his cock balls deep before pulling back to the head over and over. He begins to unbutton his shirt to reveal a patch of brown hair leading into his pants. With another swipe of his fingers, the older teacher unbuttons his pants, revealing a thick patch of pubic hair peeking out from the top of his too-tight briefs. Finn begins to mumble inaudibly, and when Will feels his bottom's hole begin to tighten, he realizes what's happening. He pulls out completely and shoves two fingers into his students hole harshly to manually stimulate Finn's prostate just in time to watch the younger boy shoot a huge load all over the desk underneath him. After 4 large shots, the cum begins to simply drabble out of his penis, a steady stream leaking onto the floor.

Will pulls the jockstrap from Finn's mouth and kisses him deeply, his tongue not asking permission to probe his student's mouth. "Again." Finn says, as soon as he gets the opportunity. Will takes the opportunity to fully undress, pulling off his button down shirt and sliding out of his bright red briefs and pants. He takes the time to carefully pull Finn's jersey over his head, smiling at his student and rubbing his fingers over the boy's taught abs. Finn wraps a hand around Will's large, rehardening member, sitting on the desk and guiding it into his already used hole. Once it's lined up, Finn leans back onto his elbows to allow the Spanish teacher better access. The older male pushes his thick head against the boy's hole, spitting a large glob onto the hard member as lube. In a moment, it pops in, eliciting a small moan from Finn. Will wastes no time once more in pumping the boy full, pushing balls deep and rocking his hips to keep his member in Finn as long as possible. The young footballer shuts his eyes once more, attempting to get used to the angle. Once his teacher's manhood makes contact with his prostate once more, all the pain melts away as it's hit over and over. When he gets a steady pace going, Will throws his head back in ecstasy, a large load already built up in his balls from the first fuck. Finn reaches out to fondle Will's chest, his thumbs running over the man's nipples and stroking them lovingly. The added pressure causes Will to act out as well, and he grabs Finn's cock in response. He only kneads it, at first, an attempt to quell the younger boy's pleasure but once it grows to full hardness, the teacher begins stroking it in time with his harsh thrusts.

The tension becomes too much for Will, and with one final thrust, he buries his cock deep inside Finn, unloading a wave of cum inside the younger boy. He pulls out, cock dripping in cum and smears the liquid against the footballer's puckered hole. Once more, Will shoves three fingers into Finn to manually stimulate his student's prostate while he continues to milk his dick. Finn's abs tighten again as he moans in excitement and lust, another load shooting from his cockhead and onto his hairless chest and abs.

Breathing hard in the heat of the moment, Will rubs to boys cum into his skin, taking a little onto his finger to have Finn taste himself. Gathering his student's clothes, Will shoves them into Finn's arms and begins to push him out the door to his office.

"You're off the hook."


	3. FinnxPuck

**Yet another chapter delivered before I update anything else. I'm really bad at this. Anywho, this one is for all you Pinn lovers out there, Top!Finn this time, just in case you were wondering. I'm not just a one trick pony. I was asked to do a Kink chapter so, y'know, send in your kinks and I'll pick my favorite! Reviews are love!**

* * *

The setting sun pours light into a small dorm room, making Finn's eyes squint uncomfortably. He had already been there for a month and still couldn't get the maintenance man to come and fix his blinds, which, for some reason, existed on the outside of his window but inside the building. The entire contraption confused the poor boy and, with all the studying he was doing, he couldn't waste any brain cells on such a feeble endeavor. Finn's best friend, Puck, who'd left hours ago on a journey to obtain a mystery item for their "bro night", still hadn't returned, which worried the tall boy more than he would admit out loud. Where had his friend gone and, more importantly, what was he picking up that required such a large area of time and secrecy? Just as the thought left his mind, Finn jumped at the sudden intrusion into his room, his mohawked friend entering in a hurry. The taller boy holds a hand over his chest, heart racing from excitement and fear.

"You're in the same place I left you in." Noah Puckerman, the underachiever known to the world as Puck, said in a nonchalant tone, carrying a bag of something or other. The comment wasn't meant as an insult, just an observation. Finn had been studying all day, and he took it on himself to help his friend release a little tension.

"You were gone a long time, what did you need so bad?" Finn asks, an eyebrow raised. The young footballer pulls his glasses off and pinches his nose, eyes still adjusted to the lack of help. Puck answers with a sly smile, something that said, "I have a very devious plan and you're going to help me." Needless to say, Finn knew the smile very well. The taller boys simply slumps into his chair, too tired to argue or even put up any remnant of a fight.

Puck slams a hand on either side of the boy's chair, leaning on the armrests for support. "This is going to sound weird but you have to do it. Strip down to your boxers and sit on the bed, I promise what I have planned is gonna be awesome." It wasn't in Finn's nature to doubt his best friend, it wasn't in his nature to doubt anyone, really, and with the added weight of his schoolwork, Finn wasn't in any position to turn down a good time with his friend. So, he does as he's told, pulling his sweatpants down with ease, letting them hit the floor around his ankles before stepping out of them, his hunter green boxers and plain white t-shirt the only thing separating him from the elements now. The darker boy before him smiles deviously once more, motioning for him to sit on the bed adjacent to the tv while he undresses into a similar state. Finn's head cocks to the side for a second when he sees his best friends underwear, a pair of red and blue striped boxer briefs, definitely not something the taller boy would've imagined on his friend, not that he imagined his friends in their underwear or anything.

Now, standing only in his boxer briefs and a black tank top, Puck reveals the true identity of his half day long adventure, a dvd he waves in Finn's face, almost too close for him to read. When the pale boy realizes what it is, he gives a small grimace before looking away, a little turned off by the idea of doing anything sexual even around his best friend. "Trust me, dude, you need some time off and what better way to take your mind off things than with Busty Babes 6?" The question is not as dumb as Puck thought it would be coming out, a little more satisfied with the situation than he previously expected himself to be. Finn nods in understanding and slumps against the wall nearest the bed, attempting to get comfortable with the situation. Puck slides the dvd in and joins his friend on the bed, sitting an uncomfortable distance away, considering the events that might transpire. As soon as the warning comes on, Finn begins to regret his decision to not fight against the idea, doubting his ability to even get aroused in his stressed state, but as the moans and panting left the tv and funneled into his ears, the tall boy was met with an answer to his question.

Although he was never very comfortable with his body, if there was something Finn wasn't ashamed of, it was his dick. At five inches soft and a thick eight inches hard, Finn had a hard time even keeping it in his pants. It was his pride and joy, his prized possession; he'd kiss it if he were flexible enough. Puck's cock was something to be seen as well, six inches soft and seven hard, the boy's dark abs gave way to a thick, uncut piece of meat. Puck was a little more uncouth about the ordeal, pulling his underwear down and off at the first sight of grotesquely large tits to jack the monster still growing in his hand. Finn takes a quick glance at his friend's member in disbelief. Puck's manhood was larger than he'd ever expected, even though he caught a couple of looks in the locker room, he'd never seen it up close, let alone at full hardness. It seemed as if Puck couldn't get his fingers to touch when he wrapped his hand around it, the head leaking a steady stream of precum. "I-I thought you were Jewish?!" Finn says, absentmindedly, he hadn't meant to reveal that he'd taken a look at his friend's monster cock.

"Why are you looking, fag?" Puck answers with a smirk. He continues to play with the foreskin as he talks, showing a larger level of comfort than Finn might have. "It's a long story, I'll tell you sometime." Finn could feel his own meat growing, the thin fabric of his boxers doing little to hide it. The cockhead was outlined perfectly by the dark green shorts, showing a growing wet spot at the tip as the young boy fails to control himself. Luckily, he'd masturbated earlier that day, so only a little was ready to shoot into his boxers. Shrugging off all his inhibitions, Finn joins his friend in a similar state of nakedness, pulling off his shorts over his pale thighs and throwing them to the floor, allowing his legs to spread and his large, golf ball sized nuts to hand between them. Puck takes a quick glance at his friend and almost gasps at the sheer size of his friend's manhood. Never in his life did he think Finn could grow from the baby carrot he walked around the locker room with into something as big and fleshy as the baseball bat swinging in its place now. It was like Magikarp evolving into Gyarados, something to be feared but relegated in its beauty. Puck would be lying if he said the sight didn't turn him on a little, to which he pulls on his own large testicles, allowing the sack to settle on his thighs.

After a few moments of masturbation, Puck could feel his need for passion increase the longer the video went on, the sight of the women getting fucked not enough to stimulate him to orgasm. The dark skinned boy turns to his friend, a crime of passion leaving his lips. "Suck my dick." The request is simple and hasty but it's met with great enthusiasm. Finn doesn't question it, lost in his own haze of sexual intimacy and longing for the touch of someone else. The pale boy drops to the floor between his roommates legs, giving the uncut monster before him a few gentle licks before popping the head in his mouth, playing with the foreskin between his teeth. Puck thrusts hard into Finn's mouth, trying hard to get the entire length down his friend's throat but the taller boy stays just far enough away that only the head and a little of the shaft stay in his mouth, a feat in itself as Finn has to stretch his jaw as far as it will go to simply keep it in his mouth. While the mohawked boy receives the best head of his life, Finn continues to masturbate, the large meat between his legs deflating but returning to full hardness after the lack of stimulation. Puck quickly removes his shirt to reveal his taught abs and full pecs, the nipples of which Finn reaches for as soon as the shirt leaves his skin. When Puck tries to stop him from grabbing the sensitive flesh, Finn simply swallows the entire length of Puckzilla to keep the boy he's blowing distracted. Puck moans and thrusts forward in response, incapable of containing the utter ecstasy he feels from every pore when he feels the head hit the back of Finn's throat and slide down the sensitive tube. In a sudden flash, Finn stands, rubbing his own cock against Puck's mouth, a thick coating of precum smearing over the darker boy's lips. When Puck gasps at the sudden removal of stimulation, Finn makes his move, shoving all eight inches down his friend's throat, eliciting a gag from the unorthodox bottom boy. The pale boy wastes no time in face fucking his friend, ensuring the sloppiest blowjob he'd ever received. Saliva simply pours from Puck's mouth as Finn has his was with it, pulling completely out only to push his cock back in as slow as possible, ensuring that Puck wouldn't get the chance to breathe. In one final push, Puck's nose comes in contact with Finn's full bush of dark brown pubes and, when he finally feels he can't breathe, Finn grants him mercy and pulls his cock out of his mouth, only to be greeted with gasps and coughing.

Dropping back to the floor, Finn pick's his roommate's legs up by the knees, revealing Puck's hairless hole. "Let me see that asshole, boy." Finn says in a raspy tone, the deepness of his voice turning the mohawked boy on even more.

"Holy fuck, Hudson, when did you learn how to do that?" Puck says as Finn runs his tongue in and around his friend's tight, puckered hole, getting it positively drenched in saliva. Finn answers only with a smile as he eases a finger into his friend, waiting for him to get used to the intrusion before adding a second and third. Puck, for a second, questions the events. Wasn't the plan for him to fuck Finn and not the other way around? Any doubt is suddenly wiped from his mind when Finn pops the head into Puck's hole, gaining him a loud moan from his friend. It hurt, Puck couldn't lie about that, but something about the fullness of Finn's cock in his hole made him feel at home. Finn didn't stop until his thick bush of pubic hair nestled against Puck's balls, a thick load already built up inside the sack just waiting to explode. Finn begins working his hips to push and pull his oversized dick in and out of his friend, gaining a louder moan every time the head slides over Puck's prostate. Just as the darker boy is about to grab his cock to pump himself to release, Finn grabs him by the wrists, shoving both of them onto the bed, leaving Puck with Finn's cock as his only stimulation. Finn feels his heard pounding just under his chest as he presses his forehead against his friend's, the events of the night having gone better than he'd ever expected. The sound of Puck's whimpering wakes him from his haze, as he begins to feel his bottom's hole clench. He watches Puck's abs tighten and every muscle go rigid but nothing happens. Puck continues to cry out and pant as Finn continues to drill him, much to the paler boy's surprise. What had happened? "Please!... Please!..." The only words Puck can make out as his hard cock slaps against his abs, leaving a pool of precum in his belly button. Finn only responds with another few hard thrusts, hitting the bottom right in the prostate every time. It happens once more, Finn watches his friend's muscles tighten and abs press against the thin skin but this time, a thick load forces its way out of Puckzilla, that first shot hitting the bottom boy right in the face. The sight of Puck cumming all over his chest and abs pushes Finn over the edge. With an audible pop, Finn pulls his manhood from his friend and begins to jack his monster right over his friend, ensuring that when he finally cums his load of six or seven shots, it hits his friend square in the face and chest.

Breathing hard and covered in sweat and cum, Puck looks up at his friend, who pulls his wet t-shirt off to join his friend in complete nudity. "So, where did you learn how to do that?"

Finn smiles, using his shirt to wipe off any excess cum from his cock before throwing it in the laundry basket, "Y'know, I think some things are better left unknown."


	4. Blam!

**Oh, snap! A little Blam was requested by an anonymous reviewer, so I hope I make all your wet dreams come true! I was asked when I would be ending submissions so, as long as you guys keep sending them in, I'll keep writing it. Still taking requests for the kink!chapter. So far I've got a body hair kink and a tease kink, but I can handle so much more! Anywho, sorry to anyone who's used to having both boys have unusually large manhood, I took notice that their dicks were getting bigger with every chapter so, Sam has a small one, sorry! Reviews are love!**

* * *

Sam winces in pain as his best friend enters him, Blaine's large cock stretching the pale boy's tight hole in every imaginable direction. The blond presses his head against the workout bench, hands clenching hard onto the weighted bar in front of him, the sound of metal clanging together ringing in his ears. How had he gotten himself into such a predicament? Maybe it was all the teasing that landed him here, he should've been a better friend to the raven haired boy now standing behind him.

* * *

Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson are best friends and everyone knows it. Even after Blaine admitted his feelings for the blond boy, their dynamic refused to change, still as strong and enjoyable as ever, at least, for Sam. Every day, the boy's relationship became a little more strained for Blaine, noticing a sudden string of awkward situations with his friend. What he didn't know was that Sam was orchestrating these events of his own accord, a game to be played with his Warbler buddy. Sam decided the day Blaine made the confession about his feelings that he wanted to have a little bit of fun. It started innocently enough. The blond would invite Blaine over to play video games and 'accidently' just be getting out of the shower, answering the door in just a towel. Then, things became a little racier. Sam invited Blaine to shop for underwear for his night job as a strip, which ended in Blaine's uncomfortable hardness and a sizable bulge under khaki fabric. Now, Sam invited Blaine to the locker room after hours, to help with a little problem. Blaine enters the room as quietly as possible, dressed only in sweatpants and a white tank top, his usual workout clothes. He was under the impression that Sam needed his help to exercise, which was what they did most of the time in the locker room, but he enters to find Sam nearly naked in a speedo with a bottle of sunless tanner. The blond smiles widely as his friend enters the room, moving to hug him even though the raven haired boy wears a rather confused face.

"Sam, what's going on here?"

"Well, they told me at work that I might look a little more appealing with a tan and I knew I could count on you to get the places I can't." Sam waves the bottle of sunless tanner in front of Blaine's surprised face, a sly smile crossing his lip to see that his joke was hitting poor Blaine full tilt.

"Sam, you know I don't approve of your job…" Blaine begins to turn his head to avoid staring at his friend even more; having already taken note of the boys six pack abs and the bulge springing forward against the thin lycra like material of the speedo. Sam grabs him by the wrist and sits him on the wooden bench across from the lockers, sitting with him to stare right into his eyes.

"Listen Blaine, I know you don't like what I do but I need your help, and we're bros so I know you'll help me out, right?" Sam's words are smooth as silk and slide into Blaine's conscious like butter. Sam need only speak to get the Warbler to do whatever he wanted; it was a gift for Sam and a curse for Blaine, losing any type of logic in the boy's words. Blaine simply nodded to answer his friend, grabbing the bottle from the blonde's hand and motioning for them to stand. The perfection of the situation made Sam tingle with glee. How frustrated must Blaine be in the absolute impossibleness of the entire scenario? Sam stands with his friend and turns his back on him, allowing Blaine access to only the faintest part of him. The Warbler sighs heavily before squeezing the contents of the bottle into his hand, a thick lotion pouring into his hand. He dabs it against his friend's pale skin, an obvious dark orange sinking into the white canvas before him. Blaine can't help but shiver as his hands glided over the object of his affection, feeling every muscle shift underneath his fingertips. The Warbler quietly thanks whatever god that listens that Sam wasn't facing him, as his manhood begins to grow and the outline appear against his sweatpants. The blond smiles to himself, not only enjoying the tension radiating off his friend but also the free massage, he would never admit it but Blaine's hands felt more than a little nice against his skin. Blaine pays special attention to the boy's strong arms, allowing his fingers to linger over the large muscles and soft skin, painting it a less than enjoyable orange.

Blaine moves down toward the taller boy's feet, coating his hairless legs in a layer of sunless tanner, massaging the lotion in thoroughly. For a second, Sam begins doubting his plan as Blaine begins to travel further up to his butt, always getting just close enough to move the speedo just a few centimeters out of the way. The blond feels a familiar stirring in his stomach, breathing harder than before as the back of his covering gets just a little tighter, his bulge growing enough to reveal a small patch of blond pubes. Sam had just trimmed down there, and was more than happy about it, even though he didn't quite understand why his body was reacting to his friend's touch in such a way. With all the courage he has, Blaine stands, takes another deep breath, and begins massaging the top of his best friend's muscular bubble but, moving the speedo down just enough to get a view of the blonde's crack. Sam begins breathing a little harder, almost regretting allowing the Warbler get so close to his private area but, at the same time, he finds it rather exciting. Sam's heart pulses a little harder, the blood coursing through his veins lighting up his skin, a bright red flush moving over his entire body, to which Blaine takes notice, moving more slowly to give his friend the full treatment his hands have to offer. The black haired boy feels another wave of courage sweep over him and, without thinking, he turns Sam around to ensure that they face each other. Both Sam and Blaine look down and drop their jaws in surprise, Sam from the sheer shock that he'd pushed his friend to such an extent and Blaine from the simple fact that he was able to give his friend an erection.

Both boys' bulges strain against the thin material that encloses him, seemingly reaching out for each other as they point straight forward. The raven haired boy simply moves on with his task, coating every inch of Sam in the sunless tanner, giving the boy a soft orange glow. Blaine pays special attention to Sam's stomach and chest, making sure to give both nipples and every protruding abdominal a thick coating and a quick flick with his fingers. After getting almost every inch of his friend, the Warbler moves finally to the area he thought he'd never see with his own eyes. Sam, now fully hard, watches as Blaine gets on his knees to begin slathering the lotion on the front of the blonde's thighs and just under his crotch. Although the speedo did little to hide Sam's manhood, it kept just enough of a mystery to drive Blaine to a state of near frenzy, finally throwing caution to the wind and reaching up to pull the material down. Sam grabs both the boy's wrists mid-flight, making Blaine jump at the contact. The Warbler looks up at his friend, another sly smile playing at his lips. If Sam was going to tease his friend, he would go all in. "Stand up." He says, smoothly, another dose of Evans charm to persuade Blaine, who stands at the command, only trying to please his friend. Sam takes Blaine's hand and holds it to his crotch, allowing the smaller boy to feel the sheer size and shape of his still growing member. "Is this what you want?" Sam whispers, his face now close enough for Blaine to feel his friend's hot breath against his lips.

Blaine can only nod in response, his brain unable to form any type of coherent thought or even put words into a sentence. All Blaine can tell is that Sam, the object of his desire, is standing right in front of him with a hard cock and that his hand was more than close enough to squeeze through the thin material. "Show me how bad you want it." Another command Blaine is compelled to obey, feeling a soft tug at his sweatpants waistband by the taller boy. Blaine knows his friend is talking about his own hardening member, the outline more obvious now and a small wet spot growing at the tip. The Warbler responds by dropping his sweatpants around his ankles, exposing his smaller than normal, pink briefs. Sam reaches out to cup the bulge in his hand, rubbing it gently to coax it to full hardness. Blaine whimpers at the contact, almost blowing his load right then and there. "You're not showing me anything." Sam whispers, growing more and more sadistic by the second. Blaine exhales deeply as he slips his briefs off as well, his right hand never once leaving Sam's package. Like magic, Blaine's nine inch cock springs forward, much to Sam's surprise. It hadn't looked near as long or as thick from the outside and the blond began feeling a little estranged about his own only six inch dick. Sam is brought back to reality by the sound of Blaine's breath picking up, realizing that he'd taken hold of the poor boy's dick and now the Warbler was thrusting away, the contact only enough to keep him hard. Sam quickly pulls his hand away, denying his friend anymore please.

"Be a good boy, Blaine." Sam fingers the hem of Blaine's shirt, pulling it over the well-defined muscles of the Warbler's abs and chest and over his overly-gelled head. Blaine's eyes remain glued shut, unable to handle any other kind of stimulation. Sam quickly pushes his friend back onto the bench so that he sits in front of him. "Jack off." The blond commands, allowing Blaine's hand to remain in contact with his hardened manhood; Blaine complies and begins pumping his large cock with his left hand, moaning and rolling his head at the stimulation. "Now stop." Sam giggles to himself a little when Blaine does just that, holding onto the head and not moving. "Do you want to… Lick me?" The taller boy pulls the question from seemingly nowhere, but Blaine refuses to overthink it. He nods once more and feels Sam's hand on the back of his head, leading him to the abs he'd lusted after so many times before. The blond laughs a little when he feels his friends tongue begin gliding over his skin. It didn't taste very well, as Blaine assumed it wouldn't, but he could swear he tasted the remainder of lotion still left on his skin. The Warbler uses the opportunity to the fullest, licking and tasting every part of Sam he can get his tongue on. More than once, he feels Sam's hard cock touch his chin and aches for it in his mouth, but refuses to break Sam's trust, only doing what the taller boy commanded. "Do you like my ass?" Sam turns around, bending over slightly to expose more of his crack. The blond takes Blaine's now empty hand and places it on his ass cheek, allowing the raven haired boy to give it a hard smack but only once, Sam had something much more devious in mind. "Eat my ass." The request resonates in the air for a moment, and Sam begins to wonder if this would be what broke Blaine's iron will but, after only a second longer, he feels Blaine pull down the thin speedo and spread his ass open, exposing his hole to the cool air. Blaine's tongue is wet and warm and makes Sam feel like dirty, his six inches now flopping in the open with nothing to hold it in place anymore. Sam inhales sharply when Blaine's tongue darts expertly into his tight entrance, wetting it and stretching it as far as it will go with only the Warbler's mouthly appendage to open it. Sam wouldn't admit it, but the sensation of something entering him made the experience much more enjoyable, the joke having gone much further than he expected originally. Blaine begins to masturbate absentmindedly once more, using the precum flowing from his cock to lube his cock. Sam continues to moan, even going so far as to drop his speedo completely and stepping out of it to spread his legs wider. Before he can object, however, Blaine stops to stand and push his friend forward onto a nearby weight lifting bench. Sam tries to turn to see what Blaine had planned, but stops himself when he feels Blaine's thick cockhead at his entrance. "You wanna fuck me?" Sam asks, now totally content with relinquishing control to the more experienced boy. Slowly, Blaine enters his friend, causing Sam to wince in pain as his best friend stretches the pale boy's tight hole in every imaginable direction. The blond presses his head against the workout bench, hands clenching hard onto the weighted bar in front of him, the sound of metal clanging together ringing in his ears. How had he gotten himself into such a predicament? Maybe it was all the teasing that landed him here, he should've been a better friend to the raven haired boy now standing behind him.

Slowly, Blaine begins to work up a rhythm, even getting Sam to moan in time with his thrusts. When the Warbler finally realizes that he might have a little more say over the situation, he stops moving, eliciting a whimper from his bottom. Blaine removes his hands from Sam's hips and places them on his head, a smile to match his friend's now crossing his lips. "Fuck yourself." The command is forceful and harsh and it drives Sam wild. Without thinking, he begins pushing back, moving his hips and making his bubble butt jiggle and jump as he fucks himself on Blaine's monster cock. "Yeah… Just like that…" Blaine says between gasps and hard breaths. Sam had skills, probably from all the dancing, but he could work his hips in ways no other guy the Warbler had been with could. The stimulation soon overwhelms Blaine, as he pulls out and holds his thick cock between Sam's legs. "You're making me cum!" Blaine cries out, as shot after shot erupts from his dick and coats the blonde's balls and part of his stomach. The raven haired boy stands for a second to catch his breath before turning to gather his clothes and walk out.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Sam cries out, his own cock still hard and under stimulated.

"You're not the only one who can play games." Blaine winks before turning to exit, leaving Sam in the most undesired position even he could imagine. From the side of his vision, the blond notices Blaine's hot pink undies, smiling in happiness. Sam stands, gliding over the floor to grab them before sitting back on the bench. The pale boy holds them to his nose to get every bit of Blaine's scent, the sweaty, cum filled mixture entering his nose and guiding his hand back to his manhood. It doesn't take long, after a pounding like the one Blaine had given him, Sam only needed a few good thrusts into his hand before erupting all over his own stomach. The blond takes a bit of their mixture and tastes it, eye closing in happiness at the taste of Blaine and his own seed mixing.

"Yeah, totally worth it."


	5. MikexSam

**Welp, here it is. The delicious cocktease that is Mike and Sam. I hope you don't mind that it's a little rushed. I started working on it a week ago and only got to finish it now. I got a request to do a Kurt themed chapter and I'm just letting you guys know right now that I don't write Kurt, nor will I ever. I think he's an awful character and choose to ignore his existence. Anyone else is fair game, that's fine, but no Kurt. In that spirit, let's try and get some crazier things going here, I want to write something interesting, so send me the kinkiest, craziest things you can think of. Enjoy, and reviews are love!**

* * *

Slow. Easy. That's how Mike Chang liked to practice. Getting a nice rhythm down and nailing every tuck and roll and pop perfectly was what he was good at. Well, dancing in general, really, but he was too modest to admit even that. Only one short year after leaving McKinley and going to a school for performing arts, Mike was a household name, performing in everything from music videos to tv shows, his skills were nothing if not something to be admired. Yet, somehow, he found himself back in Lima, Ohio, having a favor called in from the one and only Mercedes Jones. It had been such a long time, Mike couldn't pass up a chance to help his old team and see his old teachers once more. Luckily for him, the assignment didn't take long to complete at all, and Mike found himself practicing once more in the empty auditorium, lights dimmed to mimic his first appearance onstage.

"Smooth moves." A voice calls from the wings. Mike stops, mid-turn to spot his old friend Sam Evans, fellow light stepper and dance enthusiast. Mike had somehow missed the blond during his trek through the old halls, yet was no less happy to see him. With a wide, beaming smile, the raven haired boy walks over and wraps both arms around Sam, pulling him close in embrace.

"Hey, man, long time no see." The smaller boy beams, happy to have encountered a familiar face.

"Well, when I heard you were back in town, I couldn't help but come and see for myself." Sam's trademark sly smile plays at his lip, revealing in so many words that he had some kind of agenda hidden just under the surface. Of course, Mike being the oblivious boy he was, couldn't see passed Sam's perfect, fishy-lipped smile. "Wow," Sam declares, reaching out to touch Mike's biceps. "You're looking great, dude. Dancing's done you some favors." Both boys laugh at the comment, Mike even flexing a bit for show; the smile returns as he does so, Sam happy the Asian boy took the bait. "Do you mind?" the blond boy questions, reaching out with nimble fingers to unbutton Mike's shirt. The dancer steps back, blushing, only realizing after he'd done it that Sam only wanted to see his muscles, not an uncommon practice among dancers.

"Sure, go ahead." Mike returns to his previous position, still blushing at the contact. Swiftly and easily, Sam begins unbuttoning Mike's pink and green flannel shirt, quickly revealing the dancer's abs and chest. The blond takes a second to admire Mike's pecs and abs, a little in awe at how firm and well-formed everything looks. The Asian boy simply stands and tries to receive Sam's looks with modesty and poise, something that became increasingly harder the more Sam stared.

"You look great." Sam exclaims again, rubbing a hand over Mike's tight pectorals, giving his friend's nipples a quick swipe with his thumb. Mike regales at the touch, a foreign sensation to his companionless body. "I wish I could look that good." Sam takes a step back to lift his own white t-shirt, revealing a pale set of abs and equally well defined pectorals. Mike's eyes widen a bit, feeling increasingly awkward at the forwardness his friend presents to him.

"I don't know." Mike swallows hard, growing increasingly curious about the rest of his friend. "I think you look pretty great." It wasn't a lie, exactly, Mike just wasn't being totally honest about what part of Sam looked great, his eyes moving downward to the small blond happy trail leading into the taller boy's pants.

"No way man, I could never look as good as you." Sam pulls his shirt completely off, tossing it to the side to join Mike in a similar state of nakedness. Mike, not wanting his friend to feel as awkward as he did, pulls his own shirt off the rest of the way, revealing his large muscular arms to the cool air. "And your legs, geez man, you must work out all the time!" Sam lays the flattery on thick, trying to make his friend more comfortable with the situation. He moves to touch the dancer's legs, fondling the outside of his thighs softly through his jeans. Mike's eyes shut tight as his friend touches him, having gone for quite some time without any physical contact from anyone, especially not in a sexual way.

"Well, d-dancing is g-good exercise." Mike stutters, trying his hardest not to thrust or make any kind of move to reveal his aching desire for Sam to move his hand just a little further up.

"Well, swimming is nothing to joke around with, either." Sam states with a smile. In one quick motion, he unbuttons and pulls his pants down to his knees, revealing navy blue boxer briefs. "My legs don't look as great as yours in my jeans, but let's see how they stack up like this." It's more of a challenge than anything, the sound of Sam's voice changing to make it sound just a little meaner than he had intended. Mike, not one to back down from a challenge, nods and unbuttons his own pants, pulling them all the way down to outdo Sam's own courage. The dancer reveals a pair of bright green briefs as he carefully tries to step out of the denim with his shoes on. Sam gives his signature smile once more before joining the Asian boy before him in a similar state of nakedness, the two now standing in only their underwear and shoes in the middle of a stage. "I bet you get all the ladies." Sam comments, reaching over to poke as his friends muscles more, taking Mike's hand so that he might do the same to him; as much as Mike wanted it to be true, it wasn't. Since he and Tina broke up, he just hadn't had the time to look for a serious girlfriend, or boyfriend, for that matter. Now, so sexually frustrated, the simple contact of Sam's hand makes his stomach turn with excitement and anticipation. The dancer feels a familiar tingle in his crotch, losing himself under Sam's nimble fingers.

It isn't until it's already too late that Mike realizes what's happening to him. He opens his eyes to see Sam's gaze directed directly down at his slowly growing package, the thin material giving way to Mike's manhood. The bulge in itself looked big to Sam before and his eyes grow wide as he realizes that it might get even larger. "S-Sam, I don't t-think…" Mike tries to protest, tries to get Sam to move away or even stop teasing him in such a manner but, the stutter in his voice only pushes the blond to move further, faster, fingertips ghosting over muscles and skin and, even being so bold as to slip a finger or two between the waistband of Mike's underwear. A hand strikes out and grabs Sam's wrist, startling him just a little. He looks up to see Mike in a state of hazy awareness, only barely connected to his body anymore. Mike, not to be outdone, uses his other hand to begin rubbing Sam's still soft crotch, pushing the fabric into friction against the mystery of a deflated package. Sam lets out a small moan, easily rocking into the boys touch, struggling against the hand holding his wrist to reciprocate the motion. Mike makes motions out of pure instinct, coursing and rubbing in places he could only dream about. It doesn't take long for Sam to stop struggling to enjoy the attention, letting his arm rest in Mike's hand and rock his hips against the incredible friction. Before long, Sam reaches full hardness and the head of his cock begins to peep out of the waistband of his boxer briefs. Mike smiles, finally coming back into himself at the sight of Sam's manhood.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks, a little peeved; he stops his rocking to question the raven haired boy before him, eyes narrowing to meet the challenge.

"Sorry, man, you're just a little smaller than I anticipated." Mike continues to giggle while simultaneously stroking his friend through navy blue fabric.

"Yeah, well, it's true what they say about Asians, right?" Sam retorts, trying to be clever. Mike laughs a little louder before wrapping a hand around the still growing member in his underwear. The bulge is already about the size of a fist and with every beat of Mike's heart, it gets a little larger. With the attention on Mike's manhood, Sam gulps hard, finally aware that he might be wrong. Mike stops stroking Sam just long enough to slip both thumbs under his waistband. In one swift motion, the monster Mike hides is revealed, ten inches of partially hard man meat springs forward, the head coming into contact with Sam's balls. Mike plays with his foreskin, tentatively, revealing a thick purple head that already drips precum like a dog's slobber. "Holy shit." Sam gasps out; trying to wrap his mind around the size Mike managed to hide in skinny jeans. "How the hell…"

"Guess it's not true, huh?" Mike says, almost in a whisper. He easily slips out of his underwear and quickly pulls Sam's down as well, revealing a hard five inches. Mike takes Sam in his left hand and himself in the right, stroking them both in time to create a steady rhythm. Before he knows what's happening, Mike leads Sam to the piano bench by the dick, still stroking him to keep his attention. Mike quickly has Sam sit on the bench, pushing his legs high in the air to reveal a tight, pink hole.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam questions, still under the assumption that he was in control. Mike simply smiles in response, extending his tongue as far out of his mouth as possible to contact the puckered hole. Sam gasps, chest rising at the sudden contact, it became painfully obvious what Mike had planned and the blond began to worry if he'd ever be able to sit down afterward. The dancer continues to work, slobbering hungrily over Sam's hole, occasionally travelling higher to suck on his balls or lick the shaft of Sam's dick. Still, he strokes himself, cock now fully hard and daunting, precum filling up the foreskin. Mike stands, ready to penetrate his friend. "Mike, wait…" Sam protests, the tables now fully turned but Mike moves forward, letting the head of his thick dick pop into Sam's hole. The pain surges up Sam's spine, making him arch harshly at the contact. He quickly covers his face, not wanting Mike to see his mixture of pain and excitement. Slowly, surely, Mike moves forward, pushing more and more of the monster into Sam, making it disappear inch by inch and Sam feels every bit, moaning and writhing, not being able to rest until he feels the soft patch of pubic hair and huge balls rest against his ass. "Fuck…." Sam sighs, swearing he could feel Mike inside his stomach. With another smile, Mike pulls out all the way to the head, only allowing the foreskin covered beast to stay inside and with one full thrust, pushes himself back in all at once. Sam cries out, eyes opening wide at the feeling. In a bout of surprise, Mike reaches around Sam's legs, picking him up to impale him in the air. Sam's arms immediately wrap around Mike's chest, even his nipples tingling when he feels them come into contact with the dancer's tight chest. Mike sits on the bench, now fully turned around, pushing himself into Sam a little further than before.

Now riding him, Sam feels a bit of control return and begins to rock his hips to get used to the feeling. It isn't pleasant, at first, but Sam comes to appreciate the fullness of Mike's monster as it comes into contact with his prostate. Adjust himself just a little, Sam finds a spot where the Asian's cock contacts his g-spot constantly and begins gyrating, making it impossible for Sam not to cry out in ecstasy. "Yeah, ride my fucking cock." Mike commands, a new person appearing in the place of the shy teenager Sam met up with just moments before. "You like that fat cock?" He questions, pinching Sam's nipples with one hand and supporting his arched with another.

Sam only manages to moan out an inaudible yes while whimpering at the stimulation. Mike reaches both hands between Sam's cheeks and pulls his ass apart, allowing his meat easier access to Sam's once virgin hole. He continues to pound mercilessly at Sam's boy butt, making his balls clap against the blonde's tight ass with every thrust. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum!" Sam near yells, unable to contain his excitement any longer; with one final thrust, Mike feels Sam shoot a load over his chest and abs but continues to rail the smaller boy on top of him.

"You're not fucking done." Mike says, grabbing the boy's shoulders and pulling him further down onto his cock. Sam cries out once more, dick refusing to deflate as Mike continues his onslaught. Feeling every muscle in his body tighten, Mike pulls Sam down hard once more before unloading inside him, cum dripping out of his asshole down the dancer's fat balls. Sam whimpers alongside him, feeling another orgasm tear through his body. His ass clenches hard against Mike's cock, draining every bit of fluid out of it. A few more drops of cum fall out as Sam lifts himself off the monster meat, nearly falling onto the floor before Mike stands to catch him.

"That was great." Sam says, complimenting his friend on his abilities.

"Yeah, maybe I can show you more moves sometime." Mike laughs back.


	6. Cockslut Blaine

**This is for everyone that requested an orgy scene. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, it started as a joke and then I ended up committing to it so, here you go. I admit, not my best, so if that's what you're going to say I already know. And don't worry GleeFan12345 FinnxJesse will be the next one I do. I hope you all enjoy, and let me know if you want a sequel to this. I wouldn't mind writing a more well thought out version of this.**

* * *

Blaine loved Kurt, that much was true. He loved being around him and he loved having him as a boyfriend. The lord himself bestowed a miracle upon Blaine when Kurt took him back. New York had been good to the Warbler and his love for Kurt, that much was true. There was one thing that Blaine loved a little more than Kurt, however, and it was something he couldn't deny himself while in the beautiful city of New York.

"Yeah, you like my fucking cock in your ass?" Brody asks, ramming himself and Sam a little deeper into Blaine's hole. Having both of them in his ass at the same time was incredible, but having Finn's monster in his mouth made it even better. Now, of course the people would want an explanation, so Blaine made sure to make a mental note to be able to explain any questions Kurt might have if he caught them. Blaine met Brody outside a club in Manhattan and, as much as he wanted to invite him to the room right then and there, Brody said he had some business to attend to and that he'd call him a little later. When Blaine went to the hotel room later on, he found his friend Sam masturbating alone to some pay-per-view porn. Of course, Sam had come with Blaine because he feared for his best friend's safety in the big apple alone. Seeing his friend in such a state cause almost immediate arousal in the cock slut, making his mouth water in excitement and Blaine made sure to jump on the opportunity, both figuratively and literally. Now, usually, that's where things would've ended. Blaine would've let Sam fuck him silly and cum inside him, and then maybe go for a second round but that's not what happened. No, halfway through their incredible fuck session, Blaine heard his phone ring. Thinking it might be Brody, Blaine directed Sam to pick him up, keeping his hot cock embedded in his ass. Brody's message detailed a rather interesting offer, the client he was with wanted a third to join them, and at the thought of THREE hot cocks in and around him made the Warbler want to shoot his load then and there.

Now, he finds himself smack dab in the middle of a fuck sandwich with three of the hottest guys he'd ever know. Finn, the boy with the fattest cock in his mouth, was the client Brody was seeing. He'd come to New York to confront Brody about his man whoring but, not before getting a little taste himself. He was, however, enjoying the service the young raven haired boy was giving his dick. A nice long licking here, a few swirls of the tongue over his precumming head. It was the best blow job he'd ever gotten and Blaine would be lying if he said he weren't in cock sucker heaven. Sam and Brody continue to plow away at Blaine's asshole, both members ridiculously thick and long enough for Blaine to feel them knocking at his stomach. "God, yes!" Blaine cries, pulling Finn from his mouth long enough to catch a breath. Not wanting to miss any action, Finn pushes his cock right back into the boy's mouth, making his slobber hit the bedspread and drip onto the ground.

"Sam, you're dick feels so fucking good against mine." Brody can't seem to take a hint and be quiet. All the other boys keep their moaning and groaning to a minimum to enjoy the presence and reactions of Blaine. Brody, however, was making it a little harder than the other boys would like. Finn, not wanting the trend to continue, grabs Brody's head and pulls it down to his throbbing cock, pulling it out of Blaine's wanting mouth and into Brody's.

"Shut the fuck up and suck my dick." Blaine could feel his cock throb against Sam's abs at the sound of Finn's commanding tone. The sound of Finn slapping Brody's back echoes throughout the room. "Don't stop fucking him!" Blaine only now notices that Brody's pace inside his ass had slowed down and he groans with pleasure as the thick dick inside him begins moving again.

"Don't stop…." Blaine cries out, feeling himself get closer and closer to climax simply from having the boys inside him.

"Shut the fuck up." The blond boy underneath him says, pulling his manhood out of Blaine's hole and slapping his ass. When Blaine puts on the obvious hurt puppy look, Sam rolls his eyes and slams it back in, making the head slide harshly against Brody's throbbing member and increasing his own pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum…" Finn chokes out. When Brody tries to pull off the monster cock, Finn grabs the sides of his head and forces himself deeper than before, feeling the head rub against the back of Brody's throat. In one quick motion, Finn unloads, shot after shot of hot cum pouring down the man-whore's windpipe. When Finn finally let's go, Brody chokes and coughs out some of the load onto Blaine's back, making the Warbler wiggle and push harder against Sam and Brody than before.

"Yeah, tighten that hole for me." Sam commands, slapping Blaine's ass. Not wanting to be left out, Finn moves to the back of all three boys to get a better view and push a few fingers into both Sam and Brody's holes. He licks with glee and happiness at the duo's balls, enjoying the look of how they rub against one another. Blaine feels the familiar clench of muscles coming from Sam and immediately tightens his hole in response, making the feeling much more enjoyable for the lot. Sam cums hard into Blaine, moistening and lubing up Brody's cock for a few final thrusts before he does the same; both boys pull out and slide their cocks against Blaine's hungry hole and dripping ass cheeks, ensuring that not a drop is wasted.

Blaine finds himself on his back, surrounded by all three monster cocks. The boys masturbate over him, trying to push themselves into another orgasm. "Please finger me!" Blaine whines, letting out a small moan when Brody shoves three fingers into his waiting hole, using the cum as lube to get them in easy. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" the Warbler cries, throwing his head back in ecstasy as his orgasm hits him hard and fast. The first shot of cum hits Brody in the face, the second hits Sam in the chest and the rest pools into his belly button. Not long after, all three boys reach climax at once, rubbing their cockheads together to ensure that Blaine catches every bit. The jizz of all three boys coats Blaine from head to toe, a few white spots even appearing in his hair.

Blaine sits in the middle with the biggest smile on his face. He carefully plays with Sam and Finn's assholes, fingertips just kneading at the sensitive flesh. "So, who's ready to go again?"


	7. Sorry

**Hey, guys, as much as I love this story and want so much to finish it, I just can't. I've got so much on my plate right now I can't, in good conscience, update with regularity. I'm sorry to everyone and I hope you'll receive me warmly if I ever decide to come back. I love you all and I hope you read any new stories I post. Thank you!**


	8. Swimming, Part 1

If I'm totally honest, this is not how I thought today would end. Never in my wildest dreams did I think closing time would come with a side of Ryder Lynn's fat cock up my ass or Jake Puckerman's perfect bubble butt in my face, and yet, here we were, stark naked in the bleachers of our workplace having the hottest fuck session I could ever even fantasize about. I'm sorry, maybe I should start from the beginning.

My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm the manager at the Lima Community Pool. Because it's not open very often or for very long, we only employee a handful of lifeguards every summer and even then only one or two of them is there at a time. This perfect summer day, I find myself waiting in the air conditioned office overlooking the pool area. Down on stand is Ryder Lynn, not particularly muscular, but still a sight to behold. He always works with his shirt off and I don't know why but I don't complain, the way his Lifeguard trunks hug his hips gets me hard constantly. Of course, it doesn't help that he barely ties them so they hang off his body enough to get a good view of his happy trail.

"You wanted to see me, Blaine?" Jake Puckerman has managed to sneak up behind me once more. He always seems to appear at exactly the wrong moment. I have to sit on the rolling chair behind me quickly to avoid the awkward conversation that would no doubt come up over the state of my… manhood.

"Of course, please, have a seat." I wave to the seat in front of me enthusiastically and Jake gladly takes it. Holy shit he's hot. His dark skin looks flawless in the sun and his physique does nothing if not draw the eye. He works with his shirt off too, I suppose it's the sun, but I never expected him to come into my office half naked. The temperature of the room affects him, quite obviously, as his nipples begin to point out, just a touch, enough to be noticeable. I have to clear my throat to get hold of myself; the sight of Jake in front of me does little to help my situation. "Well, Jake, I have a request. Young Ms. Marley Rose has called in sick, a bad case of food poisoning apparently, would you mind staying an extra hour or two to make sure Ryder has sufficient back up?"

"Sure, Blaine, no problem." Jake flashes me that lopsided smile and I feel my erection throb under the desk. Shorts were definitely a bad idea, but what else was I supposed to wear to a pool on a hot summer's day? He stands to leave and I can't help but stare and his perfect, toned ass as he walks away. The number of times I've dreamed about putting my face right between those fat cheeks should be a crime. Then again, thinking about Ryder's dick should be criminal too but damn, even the outline of that monster is enough to make my mouth water. The memory of one in-service in particular comes to mind, where Mr. Puckerman decided it would be appropriate to pull Ryder's trunks down as a prank and reveal his rather large… assets.

Now that I think about it, maybe it was the fact that the boys were dressed so scantly that lead to events a few hours later, and the predicament I find myself in now. All the people had left the pool and Ryder and Jake were cleaning away the trash left on deck while I checked water. All of a sudden, I hear a splash of water and know it's the boys messing around again. I turn to check and sure enough, Ryder has pushed in Jake and now the darker boy is getting revenge by splashing water at him. Typical of the duo, they can never take their job seriously, especially not around each other. "C'mon Blaine, come swim with us!" I hear Ryder call after a large splash signaling that Ryder had successfully joined Jake in the water. The smart thing to do would've been to leave then and there, to tell the boys to have a nice night and to lock the door behind them, but no, I had to respond.

"I don't have my trunks, guys. Have your fun and then finish up so we can leave." To be perfectly honest, there wasn't much left to do. Both of them could've easily finished sweeping the deck and picking up the trash from the bleachers in a matter of minutes but, something about the air of the situation seemed off, they wouldn't let me get out of swimming with them that easily.

"Come in naked!" Jake calls back. Typical Puckerman, if he were anything more like his brother they would've shut the pool down long ago. I chuckle a little to myself, hoping that I can laugh off the proposal when I hear a wet slap, like plastic hitting cement. I quickly turn to see a pair of lifeguard trunks sprawled out in front of the office. My eyes open wide when I realize what Jake had done. He'd really gone so far as to take his only clothing off and was swimming in the pool naked. I hear another familiar slap and turn a few inches to see that Ryder's trunks have joined the wet mess on the deck. Both boys laugh furiously as they splash and play in the water. Now, I know what you're thinking. Punish them, Anderson, tell them to get their clothes and never come back. The Lima Community Pool is an OUTSIDE pool, which means that plenty of people just on a walk through the park could easily see through the gates and realize what was going on.

"Very fun, boys, retrieve your clothing and get back to work and maybe I won't write you u-"

"Ryder keeps touching me!"

"Jake is hard!"

I'm cut off by some of the hottest banter I think I've ever heard. The duo was about to make me blow a load right then and there. It takes a deep exhale for me to pull myself together and I'm almost ready to confront the boys when I hear another splash and the familiar slap of wet feet against cement. They were getting out, would they do what I asked them? I feel wet hands on the hem of my shirt and the buckle of my belt and the answer comes swiftly, of course not. Before I know it, Jake has my shorts around my ankles and Ryder almost rips the polo off my chest and all I can hear is the faint sound of laughter and feel a cool breeze. They'd taken my clothes, just like that. I hear another splash and realize that they've gotten back in, more than likely with my clothes.

Immediately, I move to cover my private areas, a more difficult task than I originally predict when my hand is filled with half hard cock instead of a flaccid tube of flesh and a pair of balls. No doubt the boys had gotten an eyeful of my ass, so I move to cover that as well, as much as can be covered by my small hands. "Now we're all naked!" I hear Ryder laugh out, Jake joining him in a good chuckle. Sure, this wasn't the way I thought things would go but, if I'm totally honest, it could be worse. Of course, I think too soon. A few moments later, I hear a set of splashes and the wet slap of skin on cement once more, only this time, it's not feet, it's the boy's asses. When I turn to see what further damage they've done, I catch a good view of Ryder and Jake jacking their massive cocks on the side of the pool. Like it's the most natural thing in all of existence, they sit on the deck, hands outstretched around their members and simply pounding away at themselves, balls bouncing as they do so. It's at this point that I realize that arguing had left the building as an option the second the boys pulled off my clothing. In my one good hand, my own manhood jumps to full attention, throbbing in my hand and a steady stream of precum leaking from the head. As much as I want to tell myself that things might still work out in my favor, I know that the likelihood of that is slim. I'm not an optimist by any means, so, like any cynical person in the world, I give up. Give into their games because, as much as I hate to admit it, they've already won. I soon find myself running toward their turned backs at the pool and with one powerful jump, I clear them both and come up for air a few feet in front of them. It's only now that I see the true size of their dicks and my eyes open wider than I thought possible. They're massive! Sitting down, Ryder's sits almost as thick as his forehead and reaches well passed his bellybutton. Jake's is a little shorter, hitting right in the middle of his abs but it's much thicker, almost too big to wrap his hand completely around. If I wasn't hard before, this moment was enough to make any man or woman jump to attention. It took all the willpower I had not to jump on them right there and then. I try to run a hand through my hair nonchalantly, like I don't care that they're naked and masturbating right in front of their boss in a public setting. Needless to say, it doesn't work. Ryder smiles at me and curls the index finger on his left hand to call me over. Giving up on all other forms of fight, I do as he says, and find myself square between his legs.

He leans forward and places the gentlest of kisses on my lips. I'm not sure how he makes it passed his fat cock, but I don't ask questions. I feel both his hands on the sides of my face, holding it close to his. The younger boys lips are soft and strong at the same time and I like the way his tongue barely swipes over my lips to ask permission to enter. "Share him!" Jake calls out, in the most childish of tones. Ryder's lips part from mine, a small smile pulling at the sides to form a sly smile as they do. I feel Jake's rough hands grab my head next and suddenly, we're connected. His kiss is a lot more urgent, fiercer, like he's got something to prove. His tongue darts in and out of my mouth without warning and, though it's nothing like Ryder's, I like it just the same. The darker teen pulls his lips away from mine just as urgently as Ryder did but not to give me back to him, no, he leans back and pulls my face closer to his genitals, almost close enough to smell them. "Suck my dick, Blaine." I consider the command for a second. First, what a rude way to ask for a blowjob, a simply please would not have been too hard. Second, could I even fit the monster in my mouth? The thought alone scared me, considering that it was the width of a beer can and a little longer. Then again, did I really have a choice?

Jake answers the question for me, and pulls my head down further until my lips are on the head. Immediately, I taste a salty sweet mixture, the perfect taste for precum, at least, in my experience. The simple taste drives me into frenzy and I find myself trying to devour the monster meat in a matter of seconds. Being a skilled cock sucker is definitely one of my better qualities, and I get Jake balls deep with little struggle on my end. Just to let him know I made it all the way down without a problem, I shoot my tongue out and lick his balls, giving them a few loving strokes before pulling off and working the head like crazy. It becomes obvious only moments later that Ryder gets jealous rather easily, as he pouts and strokes his softening dick all alone right next to us. The simple thought of seeing Ryder sad makes me sad but, the view of a titan falling makes me even sadder. Almost too professionally, I reach out and give Ryder a helping hand, my fingers almost unable to reach around the width completely. I begin to worry if, maybe these boys think I'm a whore on my days off but, at this moment I really don't care. With a cock in my mouth and a monster in my hand I've never been happier.

The next words out of Ryder's mouth scare me more than I'm prepared for. I'm not totally sure how to interpret them but, the actions that follow make it perfectly clear. Ryder grabs my hand from his still-leaking dick and leads the fingers to his mouth, coating them in a layer of spit. Then, he leads them to his hole, making sure that at least one of my fingers penetrates him. "Blaine," He whimpers and I know he's about to repeat himself. "I want you to fuck me."


	9. Swimming, Part 2

**So, consider this my official comeback? I've got a little more time on my hands than expected before so, if you'll have me back, I will once again be taking prompts. I know it's been a while and you guys probably hate me but, y'know, I give you smut. I think we can work something out. Once again the crazier he better, I'm still working on something for a kink!chapter but, nothing terribly interesting has hit me yet. This doesn't mean a new chapter every week, it just means you'll get them as I write them but, I can say I won't disappear for months without some kind of warning. Thanks guys, and it's good to be back. Reviews are love!**

* * *

All I can do is nod, my fingers still knuckle deep in Ryder's tight, puckered hole. I have to take a second to pull myself off Jake's cock, with more than a little will power. Part of me wanted to stay in the pool forever and service Jake until he couldn't cum anymore but, the rest of me knew that an opportunity like this wouldn't appear very often, and I had to make the most of it while I had the chance.

"C'mon, let's go to the bleachers." I say, my voice hoarse from the immense size of Jake's dick stretching my throat. Both boys comply with little resistance. Jake stands easily, but Ryder requires just the slightest bit of help. Apparently, you can't run manhood that big without losing a little blood from the brain. I get out of the pool, and feel the cool breeze cross my ass but none of it deters my manhood from bobbing in front of me at full mast. Ryder does the sluttiest thing I think I've ever seen, and immediately bends over the bleachers seat and spreads his cheeks, revealing the tight, puckered hole I'd had my hands on not moments before. Jake, not to be outdone, sits on Ryder's back, keeping the blond boy's spine nice and arched, a rather hot sight if I do say so myself.

"What are you waiting for, Blaine?" Jake asks, slapping his had cock against one of Ryder's soft, pale cheeks. His skin transitions from a nice tan brown to white as snow in a line that was obviously created by his guard shorts but, he makes it look like the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Without thinking, I quickly spit on my hand and shove a few fingers in Ryder's asshole, making the smaller boy howl in pain and lust. Jake laughs and slaps Ryder's ass once more, his own thick purple head drooling a steady mass of pre-cum.

I can no longer think logically and lust takes over my body, the next few movements are the most natural thing I can do, my muscles moving under my skin of their own accord. Another glob of spit hits my fingers but this time, the go for my cock, a nice sheen of spit shining in the sunlight; gotta get it nice and lubed for Ryder. I'm not one to brag, obviously, but my own manhood is nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe not as long as Ryder's or as thick as Jakes but, it gets the job done. Once I'm sure my cock is lubed well enough, I slide the head into Ryder's round bubble butt, teasing the boy with the length. "Fuck…" I hear him moan. Before I can react, Jake stands from his seated position on Ryder to feed me his cock, a feat I'm not totally angry about. I love the feeling of Jake's dick filling my mouth, stretching my limits to swallow the whole thing. "Fuck!" I hear Ryder call again, and that snaps me back to reality. I hadn't realized the pace I'd taken while concentrating on Jake. I slow down, trying to milk every part of this moment for what it's worth.

Pulling all the way out, I'm sure to leave the head in, just enough to let Ryder know I'm not done with him. Before he can protest, or even whimper in disagreement, I shove the entire length into him at once, the sound of my balls hitting his ass audible through the cold steel bleachers. "Yeah, fuck him Blaine!" Jake says, holding both sides of my head to ensure my mouth never once leaves his fat cock. After a few more minutes of pounding, Ryder submits, pulling himself off my cock while Jake takes a few steps back, the both of them preparing some great role reversal.

"My turn." I hear Ryder say, and I'm not totally sure what he means at first, until his hands press on my shoulders, forcing me into the position he'd taken just a few moments ago. He was planning on fucking me and I had no problem with that. The feeling of Ryder's cock on my hole isn't unpleasant but, I know I have to occupy myself somehow or bare the full weight of its influence over my rear; so, like any good cocksucker, I return to sucking cock, Jake's cock to be exact. Ryder shows me no mercy, just like I'd done to him not moments before. After he's sure I've gotten nice and prepared by teasing me with the head of his dick, he shoves the entire thing into me at once, something I have to admit, I was not prepared for. If I could place it, I'd have to say that Ryder stopped somewhere inside my stomach, the full feeling that accompanies his rather large manhood not totally unpleasant.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum…" Jake moans, head lolling back in pleasure. I'm not bad at what I do, even though it took Jake a little longer than most. "Keep working the head, Blaine." He commands and I have to comply, it's only polite. With a few more swipes of my tongue, I feel Jake's hot load wash over my tongue and coat the inside of my mouth. The taste turns me on more than I'm prepared to admit, but I have to let some of it pour from my mouth and back down Jake's length. Ryder becomes more forceful at the sight, his hands gripping my shoulder and his cock ramming its way into me harsher than before.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ryder echoes and, before I'm prepared, he begins filling me with his load, my stomach expanding with the pure volume of cum that comes from Ryder. The full feeling causes something in me to stir and my own cock begins to convulse and bob violently, an orgasm just on the horizon. My vision goes white and I have to grab Jake to stay on my feet while my dick shoots volley after volley of hot cum on the steel underneath us. Breathing heavily, Ryder pulls himself from me and Jake does the same, both boys taking a seat beside me and wrapping an arm over my shoulders while pulling at their quickly deflating manhoods. "So, does friend with benefits come with a pay raise?"


	10. The Evil Doctor Schuesterstein

**Boo! Haha, that's right, it's a Halloween Update, kids! With my favorite holiday just on the horizon, I figured you guys needed some treats as well as some well deserved tricks. Now, before you start throwing a hissy fit, I have a few points of good news. 1. I've started the JessexFinn chapter, the Kink!Chapter, as well as a little surprise. 2. I'm still taking prompts for the Kink!Chapter, the weirder the better. Now, the bad news, you won't be getting any of these until November. Now before you hate me, check this out. The Halloween update is yours. That's right, YOU get to tell me what happens next in the reviews, and I'll make it happen. It's pretty obvious what I've got set up here, but the rest is all you. Plus, you get two updates a week. That's right, TWO. Once on Sunday and again on Wednesday until we hit the magical holiday and I wrap the story line up. You can thank me later. However, if you don't tell me what you want to see, I can't update. I want good, creative things. You want Cop!Blaine, you get Cop!Blaine. You want Submissive!Ryder, you get it! Just to show you guys I'm sorry for not updating. So, get to those reviews and get what you want. ;D Peace out, girl scout.**

* * *

This Is Halloween.

Sam rolls his eyes in a haze of weariness and fatigue. He's not quite sure where he is, but upon trying to rub his eyes, he finds that his hands are bound to the slab he lays on. He quickly shakes his head to clear his thoughts, attempting to get a grasp on the situation. When the blond finally comes to consciousness, he realizes he's in a place he's never been before. All around hand tools similar to that a doctor might have in his office, but nothing about the dilapidated room says doctor. No, rust and cold steel are the only things that seem to greet Sam as he looks around, struggling against his restraints to free himself but, to no avail. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening and Sam quickly closes his eyes, hoping that his captor didn't know he was awake. In steps the ever illusive Dr. William Schuesterstein, mad scientist and scourge to the small town of Lima, Ohio. Sam didn't know it yet, but he was about to come face to face with the mad doctor's latest creation. "You can open your eyes," Schuesterstein mentions, absentmindedly, raking through some tools in a small drawer. "I know you're awake." Sam immediately begins to thrash wildly on the gurney, attempting with all his might to free himself.

"Let me go!" He screams, his face turning red as he struggles. The doctor simply allows him to struggle, watching with an eyebrow raised at the futile effort.

"Now, now Mr. Evans, if you struggle, I can't guarantee your safety." Dr. Schuesterstein swoops low against his captives chest, rubbing his stubbly cheek against the younger mans clothed chest. "No harm will come to you if you just relax and let me do my work." The taller man moves back to the drawer he was rifling through, finally finding the toll he'd been seeking.

"Woah!" Sam yells at the sight of a large pair of scissors. The massive sheers open and close menacingly as the Doctor's smile grows wider and wider. "What the hell are you gonna do with those?!" The blond begins to struggle again, with the same result. Dr. Schuesterstein simply goes to work, ignoring the poor boys struggle and cries for help. In one swift motion, the Doctor cuts straight through Sam's shirt, exposing his pale, hairless chest. Sam lets out a sigh of relief as the scissors glide right passed his skin, assuring his safety. The tall man repeats this process again, then again, snipping piece after piece of the young man's clothes off until he sits on the examining table with tatters of cloth around him and a pair of black boxer briefs still adorning his crotch. "Please..." Sam gasps, breathless and tired. Just tell me what you're going to do to me..." The words come out broken and weary, with just a tinge of hatred. William needed to make sure Sam didn't give up, it was always so much more fun to watch when the subject still had some fight in them.

"Dear boy, that's where you have it wrong!" Schuesterstein muses as he pulls the tattered pieces from the Adonis's body. "It's not what I'm going to do." Once the pieces are placed in a vessel not far from the table, the Doctor moves to a large dresser looking contraption and presses a few buttons. The doors begin to open and out steps a huge, menacing looking monster. "It's what he's going to do!" Sam looks on in horror at the beast, it's broad shoulders giving way to massive pecs and a slim, tapered waist. It's thighs bulge with muscle and it's calves flex with ever step, but that's not what scares Sam the most. Between it's legs swings a mighty, 10 inch cock, totally flaccid but still incredibly powerful. Just behind it swings ostrich egg sized bull balls, the making of a true horror movie. When Sam's eyes return to the monster's face, his eyebrow raises, a strong sense of familiarity washing over him.

"Wait, isn't that...?"

"Sebastian Smythe!" Schuesterstein exclaims, cheerfully. "With a few, modifications. The poor thing was so scraggly when he came in, it's like he hadn't eaten in days. I simply had to help."

"There's no way he would've asked for this! You've turned him into a monster!" Will smiles at Sam's words, happy to see that the boy had enough bite left in him to fight.

"Oh, but he did! And, I think he looks better like this, don't you? I mean, it's not like you have a choice. I simply have to ensure all his... Parts, are working correctly before I send him out to meet lover-boy Blaine." The name strikes an immediate cord with Sam. Blaine was his best friend, there was no way he was going to let someone like Schuesterstein of something like the Sebastian Monster get their hands on him.

"You won't dare!" Sam spits, pulling harshly at the restraints. He stops, however, when something in the Sebastian Monster changes. Suddenly, the thing's head lifts, it's eyes locking onto Sam and it's massive member begins to twitch.

"Ooh, he's ready!" Schuesterstein happily sings, running to a chair not more than three feet away. "I like to have a good seat."

"For Blaine." Sam whispers to himself, watching the monstrosity lurch toward him, it's gigantic cock swaying as it does. "Bring it on!"


	11. Genetic Monster, Sebastian

**Hello again, kids! Enjoying your treats? Just a few things before you get to the smut. There's a new poll open on my page and I'd really appreciate it if y'all would vote! Otherwise I'll have nothing to punish Blaine with ~spoilers~ While you're there, click the link to visit my tumblr page! I'm 40 away from 200 and would love for you guys to visit me there, I might even write you something special. I'd like to take a second to talk about reviews. Please do not go to every single one of my chapters and suggest the same thing over and over. I see every single one and begging over and over will not make me want to do a chapter on it any more. Also, I'll repeat again, I WILL NOT DO KURT. I'll think about Artie, I don't know quite how to write him. Thank you. So, after this, we've got some Virgin!Joe, Cop!Blaine, Cockslut!Sam and continuing Evil!Schuester. Also, if you're going to suggest something happen, please try and keep it Halloween related? If you just give me a pairing, I won't know what to do!**

**tl;dr**

**Don't spam reviews. Visit my Tumblr Page. Vote in the poll. Suggest cool stuff. No Kurt.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Genetic Monster, Sebastian**

"Wait!" Schuesterstein yells, holding his hands up in protest to the events. Sam lets out a large sigh, relieved to be avoiding being penetrated for another few moments. "I almost forgot! I've been dying to try out my latest invention." From the open drawer, Schuesterstein pulls out a long syringe full of a blue liquid. He attaches a tube to the pointed end and moves in front of Sam to situate it to his hole.

"W-what the hell is that?!" Sam question, worry filling his voice. The doctor doesn't respond, only presses the large tube passed the blond's anal ring. Sam cries out, a muted gasp and hard grunt. "What are you putting inside me?! Please, stop!" The cries only make the doctor happier and the Sebastian monster more excited, it's monstrous cock slowly filling with blood.

"You should be thanking me, Mr. Evans. This concoction will make your encounter with my experiment that much more pleasurable!" Sam feels the liquid slowly spread it's way through his lower regions, a soft heat spreading across his abdomen. The feeling isn't overall unpleasant but the severity of the situation doesn't leave the back of Sam's mind, not even for a second.

"My... My insides." A sudden rush of fatigue hits Sam, his eyelids getting heavy as the blue liquid begins to take effect. Without thinking, he begins to raise his leg to reveal his tight, puckered hole. It winks and drools in the cool air of the laboratory, seemingly gaining a level of intelligence it hadn't had before. "What did... You do to me...?" Sam begins to lose touch with reality, unaware if his words are even coherent as his mind swims with the thought of his hole stretching and widening on it's own.

"Don't you worry about what I've done. I think you should be more concerned with that." Schuesterstein points at the Sebastian monster after returning to his seat. Sam refocuses on the task at hand and realizes that the monstrosity is almost completely hard. Full of blood, it's cock reaches well over 13 inches and is as thick as a baseball bat. The idea of taking it inside him doesn't scare Sam as much as it had a second ago, his mind preoccupied with the blue liquid. Sebastian's cock hangs over him, it's balls resting against his own and hanging in front of his pulsing hole. "Joegor!" The doctor calls out. The door opens once more for a slim, speedo wearing, dread haired boy, his olive skin a sharp contrast to the surrounding color scheme. "Go to the surveillance room and ensure that all of this is being recorded. I want to study it later on."

"Yes, master." Joegor laughs, hideously, his thick hair swinging as he moves to leave. Schuesterstein rolls his eyes and returns his attentions to the actions in front of him, Sebastian having already lined it's cock up with the blond's hole. It pushes in, slowly at first, and Sam takes in a sharp gasp, the pain making everything that much more real. Sebastian gives no thought to Sam's feelings and continues to push forward, ignoring any resistance it meets as it does so. The blond feels an intense burning inside his body, like he might melt right through the gurney he's fastened to but, in the blink of an eye, the pain subsides. The feeling of Sebastian inside him turns from one of pain and disgust to one of... Lust and wanting. Suddenly, all Sam wants it to feel the monster pound his ass, to really put itself inside him. He looks up at Sebastian or, what used to be Sebastian, and through pleading eyes says words he never thought he'd say.

"Fuck me."

The monster smiles, finally showing it's held onto a bit of humanity and, in one fell swoop, pushes itself completely inside Sam. The blond feels a rush of happiness and fullness, the massive cock nestled completely inside him. He swears, if only for a moment, he can feel the tip of it inside his stomach. Sebastian pulls it's hips back, just a little, before slamming itself back into Sam, shaking the bed and the boy. Sam feels the monster's real power and decides he wants more, a steady stream of pre-cum leaking from his own 8 inch cock. Sebastian repeats this process once, twice more, before it decides it's ready to really give it to the smaller boy. Without mercy, it begins piston fucking the blond, it's massive balls slapping against Sam's bubble butt. Sam feels like he might split in two but, none of it would be bad, he finds himself enjoying the intrusion, moaning and groaning for more like a bitch in heat. "Cum." Sebastian says, in a low, harsh tone. The word doesn't register to Sam but, without missing a beat, the monster begins pumping Sam with massive amounts of cum, enough of it to leak out of his ass every time Sebastian pulls out even a little. Thinking the worst is over, Sam rests his head on the gurney, preparing for the torrent of cum to leave his ass but the monster doesn't stop. The introductions of it's cum only driving it to push further into Sam.

"Incredible! One orgasm down and he's still going..." Schuesterstein whispers to himself, slowly unzipping the fly to his khakis to get a hand on his own uncut cock. He jerks it, absentmindedly, trying his best to keep attention on his greatest creation.

"Is that all you got?" Sam questions, the words shaky as he's pounded into the restraints. Sebastian begins opening it's mouth and from it, a large tentacle like tongue snakes it's way out. The tone and texture look like a normal tongue, but it's sheer length rivals even the monsters cock. It leans over Sam and forcefully inserts it's tongue into his mouth, giving the poor boy something to suck on as he's fucked into oblivion.

* * *

"Wow, this is hot." Joegor slides his speedo down around his ankles and watches the monitor in front of him. He sits in a room surrounded by screens, each depicting a part of the mad doctors castle. He begins to stroke his 7 inch cock, pulling at his low hanging balls to get the feeling just right. He was still a virgin, the doctor made him promise he wouldn't have sex as long as he worked there, along with the speedo dress-code and changing his name from Joe to Joegor. It didn't matter, however, as the slim boy was able to watch scenes like this on almost a daily basis, so he got his rocks off quite a bit. "Woah, he already came!" Joe says in shock, his own orgasm bubbling into his stomach. He sits back in the roll chair and allows himself to cum all over his chest, the load larger than any he'd had before. "And so have I..." Joe says, disappointed. He'd never been able to hold out for long, especially not watching something as hot as the doctor had come up with. He turns and grabs a towel from a nearby bin to clean himself, losing attention on a monitor from the outside. In the screen, the image of a cop car pulling up to the gate signals trouble for the entire operation.

* * *

Blaine had gotten the call mere moments ago. Sam had gone missing the night before and, being his best friend, the Warbler had no choice but to investigate. The first place to be checked was the night club Sam had been dancing at but to no avail, however, a set of clues lead him to the residence of one Dr. William Schuesterstein, and Blaine figured he could check it out with no major hiccups.


	12. The Stripper and The Virgin, Sam and Joe

**Howdy, kids. I know for some of you it's already Monday but for me it's still Sunday so technically, I made it in time. Anyway, just a few things before we start the show. I notice none of you have visited my tumblr page, I'm very disappointed. Also, not a whole lot of people have voted in the poll. Literally, it takes five seconds to do either and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just take a second of your time to do so. Also, shout out to whoever suggested Stripper!Sam and Virgin!Joe, this was really fun to write. Keep the suggestions coming! Anywho, enjoy, this is for you guys!**

* * *

Sam had been stripping for a few years, now, still barely able to pay his rent. If it weren't for the hungry cougars at the Silver Bucket, however, he probably wouldn't eat. The blond finished work and headed home, tired and sweaty, barely able to keep his eyes open on the drive home. Once at the apartment, he decides he needs a shower, the sticky feeling of sweat unappealing paired with the thought of sleep. Carefully, he slips off his clothes and ultra-tight briefs and let's his cock spring free, the feeling of being cooped up the entire time almost unbearable. Sam looks down at his favorite member, always able to find a second to appreciate it's extravagant size. This time, however, Sam noticed something odd about the way his cock hung. Quickly, he realizes how much hair it had accumulated over the passed few weeks. He didn't have to shave nearly as often as most men but, with the job and doing everything he had to do to keep ends met, he just never found the time to give it a good trim. Sam steps into the shower with a can of shaving cream and a razor and gets to work, careful to get as close on his egg sized balls as possible. Satisfied, the blond steps out of the shower and looks in the mirror, his pubic hair nice and edged so that the full size of his member is visible. He turns his head once more, unsure about his own shave job. More than a little angry at himself, the stripper calls up his best friend and asks a small favor. In minutes, his doorbell rings and in the hall stands Blaine Anderson, fresh faced and starry eyed. Sam answers the door naked, of course, rightfully unashamed of his body. Blaine blushes, a little more than unprepared for the arrival

"Hey, Sam." Blaine shoots out, trying to avert his eyes. "What did you need?"

"Thanks for coming man." Sam says, pulling Blaine into a quick embrace. The Warbler feels he might shoot his load at the contact of Sam's naked body against his clothed one. "I just shaved up the downtown and was wondering if you'd take a quick look at it, make sure I got everything, you know?" Blaine almost faints at the thought. Was he really going to get to touch, let alone see his best friends amazing manhood? "That's cool, right?" The blond asks, a little taken aback at how long it takes his best friend to answer.

"Y-yeah! That's totally cool." Blaine says, trying to keep it together." Sam smiles and nods before leading his the Warbler to his bathroom, sitting the poor boy down on his toilet to ensure that his cock is eye level. Sam carefully lifts his hefty member and slides a hand under his balls to lift the duo up, giving Blaine an eye-full of dick.

"Are there any stray hairs down there? Here..." Sam reaches for the razor still in his shower and hands it to the Warbler. "Feel free to do any renovations." A million thoughts race through Blaine's mind, but one stood at the forefront, however. Sam's impressive length came with a long pale hood, a length of skin previously unknown to the Warbler.

"You're uncircumcised." Blaine comments, putting the razor under Sam's balls and giving a few swipes to get rid of the hair. For some reason or another, Sam simply looks up at the ceiling, nodding unconsciously at the comment. "That's pretty cool." The Warbler comments, stealthily pulling the skin back to reveal the swollen purple head. If Blaine didn't know any better, he'd say the contact was making his best friend a little aroused. "So, why exactly are you manscaping so thoroughly down here?" Blaine asks, giving another tug to the sensitive head. Once again, no response from Sam, who let's out a low moan as the Warbler works. Soon, Blaine isn't even trying to be sneaky, he unabashedly strokes Sam's massive member until it's completely hard, the head peaking out from under his foreskin.

"Put the razor down." Sam commands and Blaine follows, unsure if he's crossed a line. "I'm straight." He begins, the Warbler is afraid of where this might go. "But I don't see anything wrong with getting a hand from a friend." Blaine smiles a wide, wicked smile. Sam sits on the edge of his shower, the Warbler following suit to sit between his legs. Skillfully, carefully, Blaine examines every bit of Sam's mighty manhood, giving it only the most loving of strokes. Every tug makes the blond breathe harder, every reveal of the head makes Sam gasp at the sensation. The Warbler leans down to give it a soft lick, but Sam stops him. "No mouth, just your hand." Blaine nods, spitting into the skin and letting it leak down his mighty shaft. The stripper begins to huff harder and harder, his ass cheeks clenching to get more friction and finally, he finds it. "Cum-Cumming..." Sam says, his voice shaky and out of breath. Blaine stops his onslaught and puts his cheek against the head, exposing it from the skin shield and allowing it to shoot against his face. "Fuck!" Sam cries out, abs taught at the sensation. He pats his friend on the head, using a finger to dab at his cum from Blaine's face and licks it clean. "We'll have to do this again sometime.

Sam begins to regain consciousness, realizing that the whole ordeal with Blaine had been a dream. The Sebastian monster continues it's onslaught on his ass, now leaking cum and the blue liquid. The blond turns his attention for a second to the Doctor, who now sits spread out on the chair with a dildo up his ass, one hand on his cock and the other on a hairy nipple. "Yeah, Sebastian, keep fucking him just like that." Sam rolls his eyes, trying to lull himself away like he had earlier.

* * *

Joegor found himself in the good doctors room with none other than fully dressed cop Blaine Anderson, who had been led to the dire place by the cunning servant. "I'm sure the doctor will be here any minute." Joegor promises, a sly smile spreading across his face. "In the meantime, why don't you have a seat." Blaine nods and sits on the doctor's bed, the feeling of resting after a long day finally relieving to him. The servant begins walking toward Blaine, careful not to raise any red flags. "You look so tense, Mr. Officer, why don't you just relax." Without warning, Joegor places his hands on Blaine's inner thigh, massaging the thick muscles through his uniform.

"It's not really appropiate to touch an officer li- ohhh..." Blaine trots off, the relaxing sensation of being massaged too much to think through. Joegor smiles wickedly, his plan coming together perfectly. He swore to himself he'd lose his virginity, even if it weren't by the good doctor.

"Take a load off, Officer." Joegor says, soothingly, unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. The Warbler makes no attempt to stop him, still entranced by the relaxing mantra of the bed. Before he realizes it, or before he can protest, Joegor has the officer down to his underwear, a pair of tight fitting black briefs that outline his massive member ever so perfectly.

"Hold on, kid, I don't think- Fuck!" Blaine cries out, Joegor's hand on his already stiffening manhood.

"My, Mr. Officer, you look like you could use some release. Just relax and let me help you." Blaine bites his lip but nods at the proposition. Something in the air made him incredibly more agreeable, but he chalked it up to being in the boy's expert care. Slowly but surely, Blaine finds himself completely naked, stripped of not only his clothes, but more importantly his weapons. Joegor works happily on his now hard cock, letting his saliva drip down to the balls, only once trying to deep throat it with little luck. "Do you want to fuck me, Officer?" Joegor asks, in the most inviting tones. Blaine doesn't respond, only hums happily to a song only he can hear. The servant jumps on the opportunity, standing to straddle Blaine. He touches his hole a couple of time, ensuring it's place, and all at once tries to slide it in. He lets out a long yelp and rolls into a ball on the floor, holding his ass.

"Are you okay?!" Blaine rushes to him, finally out of his haze. Joegor shakes his head and moans a pained, jagged moan. The Warbler let's out a soft coo of sympathy, patting the smaller boys head to comfort him. "Are you a virgin?" The servant nods and immediately, Blaine knows what to do. Expertly, he turns Joegor over, making him reveal his tight pink hole. "You can't take it all at once, you have to work up to it." Blaine explains, swiping at the tender flesh with his tongue. This elicits an immediate response from Joe, who moans uncontrollably against the carpet. They continue like this for some time, Blaine penetrating Joe with his tongue and fingers and Joe realizing that he can take more than he thought. "What do you say, are you ready?" The servant nods, nervously. Blaine lines himself up behind the boy, doggy style, and slowly inserts the head. Joe gives a small whine and breathes heavily.

"I-is it in-n?" Joe stutters, just a little bit in less pain than he was the first time.

"No," Blaine responds, "Just the tip." Joe whines again, trying to arch his back to get more of Blaine inside him. "You have to get used to it." The servant nods in agreement and sits still, allowing his hols to stretch in every direction around Blaine. After a few more moments, Blaine pushes deeper and deeper, until his balls rest against Joe's. "Fuck, you're tight." Joe whines and moans all in once at the sensation of being filled. It felt better than he thought it would. Slowly, Blaine picks up a rhythm rocking himself and Joe forward and backward to get his cock in and out Joe's hole. Joe stays rock hard the entire time and after only three thrusts from Blaine's mighty cock, he begins to shoot all over the ground. "That was hot." Blaine comments, still buried deeply in Joe's ass.

"I can't believe I came already." Joe says, covering his face.

"Don't worry. It just means now you're ready for something harder." Without warning, Blaine pulls out completely and shoves himself back in with full force, making Joe's face contort in pain. The Warbler grabs a handful of Joe's dreadlocks and pulls his head back, quickly fucking the boy's ass without mercy. "Fuck you're tight. I'm gonna fucking-"

"I'm cumming again!" Joe cries out, his voice raised a few octaves. At the same time, Joe shoots another massive load on the ground with Blaine buries his cock deep inside Joe, letting his cum shoot into Joe's stomach.

"Fuck that was hot." Blaine pulls out of the boy's asshole, walking in front of the servant and putting it in his mouth to clean. Once Joe finishes, Blaine begins putting his uniform back on and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Joe asks, fatigue lacing his voice.

"I have to find my friend." And with that, he's gone.


End file.
